Looking for You
by LighteDarkness
Summary: Draco has done something not a lot of little boys do – he has fallen completely head over heels in love at first sight with a beautiful French girl. And he’ll have her one day. Will he?


Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter. However, I _do _own this plot, excluding The Triwizard Tournament and other events JKR came up with.

Author's Note: To those awaiting Mama's Gonna Buy You s Mockingbird's chapters. Bad news – I lost them. How fortunate. that was meant to be a sarcastic remark by the way Nevertheless, I will try to re-write and hopefully, it'll be somewhat similar to what I'd written earlier. Meanwhile, hopefully you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

_**Looking for You**_

_Draco has done something not a lot of little boys do – he has fallen completely head over heels in love at first sight with a beautiful French girl. And he'll have her one day. Will he?

* * *

_

**_Prologue_**

"_Mummy! Where're we going?"_

_Narcissa Malfoy gave him a smile – a secret smile. She bent down, whispering, "Don't call me that in front of your father, OK?"_

_The blonde boy cocked his head to one side. Then, it hit him. "We're going to see Father?"_

_His face brightened as Narcissa nodded. He idolized his father and hoped to be just like him from his confident manner to the swish of his robes. And maybe he'd give up his clean, slicked back hairstyle and let it grow one day. Just maybe. He didn't feel too happy about letting it grow that long just yet._

"_Ah, Narcissa! Long time no see!" a male voice could be heard from behind him._

"_Mr. Fudge. How nice to see you here…" murmured Narcissa._

_Draco glanced with disdain at the man before looking away to scan the Ministry of Magic headquarters. The enormous area didn't have any effect on _him –_ this was nothing compared to The Manor. He looked again at his mother, but he was disappointed to see her still speaking with the man. Feeling bored, he started to wander round the fountain by himself. She would know where he went. Somehow, she'd always find him._

_Halfway round the fountain, he stopped when his way was blocked by a girl with blonde hair. He looked up, frowning, and then tugged onto her small robes._

_Then, she turned to face him. Draco gasped inwardly, something he had learned quite recently from his father, when he saw her. She looked stunning in every way. Her sophisticated nose, the way her lips curved, her bright blue eyes, her fair skin… One would've thought she was a Veela._

_She was laughing with a girl younger than he was then and was still laughing when she turned to look at him. Then, she looked at him in confusion and asked, _

"_Yes? Eez someone asking for moi?"_

_Draco managed to shake his head but before he could say anything, he heard his mother calling him. He walked away from the girl, looking back for a while as he did so. She couldn't be a normal girl. She just couldn't be. No girl could be _that _beautiful._

_The boy could hardly sleep that night. Not when his thoughts were filled with the girl he had seen earlier. He had seen quite number of girls his age and none of them was as stunning as her. Granted, she looked older than he but age difference went out of the window then. It didn't matter. Not one bit._

_And no one's going to stop him from looking for that girl again one day. No one. _

_But then again, that was before he found out that his parents as good as betrothed him to Pansy Parkinson, the pug of a girl. The leech kept on clinging onto him every time he visited. Behind their parents back, he tried to ignore her. But she'd start to wail and before it got louder, he had to shut her up by kissing her on the lips. That gave the girl ideas. And a lot of ideas at that.

* * *

_

_Pansy clung onto Draco's good arm and whined to him in a tone she thought was comforting,_

"_Aww, Drakey-poo, I'll bring you to your house to get your parents send you to the hospital!"_

_He cringed inwardly, ability worthy of his father. "It's nothing, Pansy. I can still walk."_

_She looked at him in awe and admiration as though he hadjust acted all Gryffindor-ishsaid something brave and noble, but said nothing. They'd been flying on their toy broomsticks. It was a shame, really, that he couldn't fly away from her and when he did try, his broomstick veered completely off course and he crashed into a large tree, injuring his right arm._

_Damn tree. Damn broomstick. _

_Damn Parkinson._

_Where the hell was that girl he saw two years ago?_

_Then, he remembered the strange accent that she had. Was it a French accent? Well that cheered him up nicely indeed. How in Merlin's name was he going to find her when she was in a different county? His parents never brought him along when they went out of country.They'd leave him with the Parkinsons where he'd be subjected to days of torture with Pansy. Playing with her was as fun as sticking rusted nails into his flesh. _

_Deep in his thoughts, they'd reach The Manor without him realizing it and when he finally did, his mother was already all over him, fussing over the injured arm. Apparently, Father had summoned a house elf to send Pansy to the library (a place she was fond of because of its plush carpeting and portraits of Draco, not the books) as she was nowhere to be seen._

"_Draco needs to be sent to the hospital immediately. Side-along Apparition would be swifter," said his father, a hint of worry in his voice._

"_No! Not with a broken arm, he isn't," Narcissa pleaded, then added. "Not by Floo either. What were you thinking, Draco?"_

"_I was trying to get away from Pansy," he said fretfully._

"_Why, darling? She's a lovely girl!" she protested._

_Lovely, indeed._

_Lucius sighed. "I can do it, Narcissa. He'd be fine. I'd be extra careful. Besides, he's a Malfoy. Not some Longbottom."_

"_And a Black," Narcissa muttered._

_He smirked. "And a Black, if you don't count Sirius and Andromeda as your relatives."_

"_I don't need a hospital. I need to get away from Pansy," Draco insisted._

_Lucius's smirk vanished, replaced by fury. "You are going to get along very well with her and not 'get away' from her, do you understand?"_

"_Do you really mean to say-"_

"_Yes. Only her. And that's final. Now, let's get you there." _

_

* * *

_Well, this is only the Prologue so it's kind of short. Yup. I've Chapter 1 and the others as well sitting in my computer and I'll upload it when I have the time to edit it. 

Please review! Love to you.


End file.
